PTL 1 discloses an elevator device. On this elevator device, setting of rescue floors and evacuation floors is made. An evacuation operation mode requesting device is provided on each rescue floor. When a disaster such as fire occurs, an evacuation guide operates the evacuation operation mode requesting device. When the evacuation operation mode requesting device is maintained in an operated state, a car maintains its operation in an evacuation operation mode. In the evacuation operation mode, the car travels between a rescue floor concerned and an evacuation floor. This allows evacuation of any evacuee left on the rescue floor concerned to the evacuation floor.